Star Trek: Nemesis (Créditos)
Actores: Protagonistas: *Patrick Stewart: Capitán Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes: Comandante / Capitán William Riker *Brent Spiner: Teniente Comandante Data / B4 *LeVar Burton: Teniente Comandante Geordi LaForge *Michael Dorn: Teniente Comandante Worf *Gates McFadden: Doctora Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis: Comandante Deanna Troi *Ron Perlman: Virrey Remano *Tom Hardy: Pretor Shinzon *Dina Meyer: Comandante Donatra *Jude Ciccolella: Comandante Suran *Kate Mulgrew: Vice-Almirante Kathryn Janeway Elenco: *Shannon Cochran: Senadora Tal'aura *Alan Dale: Pretor Hiren *John Berg: Senador *Michael Owen: Oficial Branson *Robertson Dean: Oficial Remano *David Ralphe: Comandante *J. Patrick McCormack: Comandante *Wil Wheaton: Wesley Crusher *Majel Barrett Roddenberry: Voz de la Computadora *Whoopi Goldberg: Guinan (no acreditada) *Bryan Singer: Oficial Táctico (no acreditado) *Doug Wax: Oficial (no acreditado) *Michael Wickson: Subcomandante Remano (no acreditado) *Steven Culp: Comandante Martin Madden (escenas descartadas)(no acreditado) *Stuart Baird: Voz de la Computadora del Scimitar (no acreditado) *David Dacy: Senador Romulano (no acreditado) *Rachelle Roderick: Senadora Romulana (no acreditado) *Spencer Wright: Músico en la Boda (no acreditado) *Nicholas Lanier: Alférez (escenas descartadas)(no acreditado) Coordinador de Dobles: *Doug Coleman Dobles: *Steve Kelso *Paul Sklar *Clint Lilley *Brian J. Williams *Irvin E. Lewis *Brennan Dyson *Sonia Jo McDancer *Jon Braver *Todd Bryant *Eileen Weisinger *John Alden *Joey Anaya *Tony Angelotti *Noby Arden *Dan Barringer *Sandy Berumen-Justus *Chino Binamo *Robin Bonaccorsi *Joey Box *Charlie Brewer *Mark Chadwick *Eliza Coleman *Scott Alan Cook *Darrell Craig Davis *Max Daniels *Jarrid Eddo *Dana Dru Evenson *Ian Eyre *Mickey Giacomazzi *Tanner Gill *Erica Grace *Steve Holladay *Lisa Hoyle *Terry Jackson *Brandon Johnson *Keii Johnston *Mike Justus *Dorian Kingi *Theo Kypri *Bob McGovern *Rich Minga *Tom Morga *Eric Norris *Chris Palermo *Tim Rigby *Allen Robinson *Scott Rogers *James Ryan *Chris Sayour *Rick Seaman *Brian Stewart *Pete Turner *Harry Wowchuk Escritores: Basado en "Star Trek", creado por: *Gene Roddenberry Historia: *John Logan *Rick Berman *Brent Spiner Guión: *John Logan Supervisor de Guión: *Kerry Lyn McKissick Producción: Productor Ejecutivo: *Marty Hornstein Productor: *Rick Berman Co-Productor: *Peter Lauritson Casting: *Amanda Mackey Johnson *Cathy Sandrich Gelfond Casting Original: *Junie Lowry-Johnson Mánager de Unidad de Producción: *Marty Hornstein Asociado de Producción Senior: *Glenn Richard Cote Asociado de Producción: *David Rossi Supervisor de Producción: *Matthew J. Birch Coordinador de Producción: *Ted Deiker Asistente de Coordinación de Producción: *Gretel Twombly Secretario de Producción: *Christian L. Thomas Asistentes de Producción: *Michael Twonbly *Timothy Jeffrey Domis *Edwin Ombac *Ronald K. Nomura *Shaun Roberts *Mollie Stallman *Dan Berkowitz *Logan Sparks Provisorio: Directed by STUART BAIRD Director of Photography JEFFREY L. KIMBALL, ASC Production Designer HERMAN ZIMMERMAN Edited by DALLAS PUETT, A.C.E. Costume Designer BOB RINGWOOD Music by JERRY GOLDSMITH Visual Effects Supervisor MARK O. FORKER A RICK BERMAN Production First Assistant Director DAVID SARDI Second Assistant Director RICHARD OSWALD Make-up Designed and Supervised by MICHAEL WESTMORE Starfleet Uniforms Designed by ROBERT BLACKMAN CREW Art Directors CHERIE BAKER DONALD B. WOODRUFF Set Decorators RONALD R. REISS JOHN M. DWYER Conceptual Artist TOM SOUTHWELL Camera/Steadicam Operator GREGORY LUNDSGAARD First Assistant Photographer KEN NISHINO Second Assistant Photographer DALE WHITE Film Loader ALAN JACOBY B-Camera Operator LEO NAPOLITANO B-Camera First Assistant Photographer DENNIS SEAWRIGHT B-Camera Second Assistant Photographer LYNDA WU C-Camera First Assistant Photographer DON STEINBERG Second Unit Director DOUG COLEMAN Second Unit Director of Photography FLEMMING OLSEN Second Unit Camera Operator GREG SCHMIDT Sound Mixer THOMAS CAUSEY Boom Operator JOSEPH F. BRENNAN Cable Person RICHARD KITE Video Assist DAVID KATZ Chief Lighting Technician DAN DELGADO Assistant Chief Lighting Technician FRANK MATHEWS Foreperson Special Light Fixtures BRUCE RAKE Electricians LUKAS HENREY DAVID A. KAISER GLEN MAGERS JAMES D. ROSE BILL CUETO Chief Rigging Electrician MICHAEL LAWS Assistant Chief Rigging Electrician GREG LANGHAM Rigging Electricians GREG CANTRELL RALPH JOHNSON BILL McKANE MICHAEL SCHWARTZ DONALD M. YAMASAKI First Company Grip J. MICHAEL POPOVICH Second Company Grip RAY D. CHASE Dolly Grip Operators MARK MEYERS HECTOR GUTIERREZ Grips ANDY BERTELSON ALEXANDER CRUZ RALPHIE DEL CASTILLO RICHARD JONES GLEN PURDY IGNACIO WOOLFOLK ERIK HECOMOVICH AMBER MAAHS CHIP HART WAYNE A. VIESPI First Company Rigging Grips JERRY SANDAGER TOM GIBSON Second Company Rigging Grip JEFFREY B. GREGG Rigging Grips ANTHONY MOLLICONE STEVEN SERNA LARRY SWEET JAMES CHASE Property Master GERALD B. MOSS Assistant Property Master DREW PETROTTA Special Effects Coordinator TERRY FRAZEE Assistant Special Effects Coordinator DONALD FRAZEE Special Effects Forepersons EUGENE CRUM KENNETH E. ESTES GARY MONAK Location Manager ROB GIBSON Lead Person JAMES F. HUSBANDS On-Set Dresser JAMES BUCKLEY Set Dressers ROBERT GRAY WILLIAM S. MAXWELL III JOE PINKOS Costume Supervisor ANTHONY SCARANO Chief Costumers ROLAND SANCHEZ PHYLLIS CORCORAN-WOODS RICHARD SCHOEN Set Costumers LIS BOTHWELL DAVID M. MAYREIS SANDRA COLLIER FRAN MURPHY ROCHELLE BEST LORI D. HARRIS Costume Sketch Artist MARIANO A. DIAZ Specialty Costume Supervisor KATE LINDSAY Costumers ANTHONY FRANCO KIMBERLEY J. SHULL KEITH WEGNER Make-up Artists ZOLTAN ELEK EARL ELLIS JAKE GARBER JUNE WESTMORE ELLIS BURMAN Hair Department Head JOY ZAPATA Key Hairstylist KAREN ASANO-MYERS Hairstylists KATHE SWANSON TERRELL L. BALIEL SHAWN MCKAY TONI-ANN WALKER JUDY CROWN REBECCA DE MORRIO ORA T. GREEN LUMAS D. HAMILTON CHRIS MCBEE ELAINA P. SCHULMAN LINDA TRAINOFF RACHEL SOLOW Casting Associates WENDY WEIDMAN SIG DE MIGUEL Extras Casting CARL JOY Art Department Coordinator PENNY L. JUDAY Lead Set Designer ALAN S. KAYE Set Designers SCOTT HERBERTSON MARTHA JOHNSTON AHNA K. PACKARD WILLIAM LADD SKINNER ROBERT WOODRUFF Scenic Art Supervisor WENDY DRAPANAS Scenic Art Consultant MICHAEL OKUDA Scenic Artists SHAWN BADEN MONICA FEDRICK THOMAS MAHONEY RICK STERNBACH JAMES VAN OVER Computer/Video Supervisor TODD ARON MARKS Computer/Video Consultant BEN BETTS Production Illustrator DOUG DREXLER Illustrators JIM BANDSUH THOMAS M. JUNG DAVID J. NEGRON, JR. JOHN EAVES Production Auditor TIM L. PEARSON First Assistant Auditor DANIEL E. PARR Assistants to Mr. Berman JOANNA FULLER ANDY SIMONSON Assistant to Mr. Lauritson JOANNA K. McMEIKAN Assistant to Mr. Stewart JACKIE EDWARDS Assistant to Mr. Westmore VALERIE CANAMAR Second Second Assistant Directors STEVE BATTAGLIA BASTI VAN DER WOUDE DGA Trainee CECILIA SWEATMAN Unit Publicist MICHAEL KLASTORIN Still Photographer SAM Y. EMERSON Medics MARIE "REE" NASHOLD MICHAEL MATUS Construction Coordinator RICHARD J. BAYARD Construction Forepersons CLIFF BERGMAN ROBERT J. VAN DYKE MICHAEL VAN DYKE BERT RODRIGUEZ JAMES M. DAVIS STEVE FEGLEY JOHN HOLCOMBE STEVE KALLAS WILLARD LIVINGSTON SAM MENDOZA Labor Forepersons ADELINE BAYARD DOMINIC SANDFREY Paint Forepersons LARRY CLARK FRANK PIERCY Plaster Foreperson RAY LOPEZ Greensperson DAVID TULLY Transportation Coordinator WAYNE NELSON Transportation Captain JAMES D. D'AMICO Caterer SALVADOR CATERING, INC. Assistant Editors WILLIAM J. MESHOVER JASON WASSERMAN Assistant Editor/Avid SCOTT JANUSH Visual Effects Editor MARK EGGENWEILER Supervising Sound Editors ALAN ROBERT MURRAY BUB ASMAN Sound Designers JIM WOLVINGTON HARRY COHEN Sound Effects Editors JASON KING HOWARD NEIMAN DOUG JACKSON PAUL WARSCHILKA STEVE MANN DAVID GRIMALDI Supervising Dialogue Editor FRANK T. SMATHERS Dialogue Editors SUSAN KURTZ RICHARD CORWIN MICHAEL SZAKMEISTER, M.P.S.E. Supervising ADR Editor JAMES SIMCIK ADR Editor TAMMY FEARING Supervising Foley Editor THOMAS SMALL, M.P.S.E. Foley Editors SCOTT CURTIS SCOTT G.G. HALLER, M.P.S.E. FRED BURKE Assistant Sound Editors GALEN GOODPASTER MATTHEW C. MAY, M.P.S.E. BILL CAWLEY Foley Artists SARAH MONAT ROBIN HARLAN Foley Mixer RANDY K. SINGER ADR Voice Casting BARBARA HARRIS Digital Sound Editing by PARAMOUNT PICTURES Re-Recording Mixers CHRIS JENKINS FRANK MONTANO Recordist TIM WEBB Orchestra Conducted by JERRY GOLDSMITH Orchestrations by MARK McKENZIE CONRAD POPE Orchestra Contractor SANDY DeCRESCENT Music Preparation JO ANN KANE MUSIC SERVICE Supervising Music Editor KENNY HALL Assistant Music Editor BOB BAYLESS Preview Music Editor ZIGMUND GRON Music Recorded and Mixed by BRUCE BOTNICK Music Recorded and Mixed at PARAMOUNT PICTURES SCORING STAGE M Music Recordist PAUL WERTHEIMER Music Technical Engineer NORM DLUGATCH Music Floor Person DOMINIC GONZALES Special Visual Effects and Digital Animation by DIGITAL DOMAIN VENICE, CA Associate Visual Effects Supervisor KELLY PORT Visual Effects Producer TODD ISROELIT Computer Graphics Supervisor MARKUS KURTZ Compositing Supervisor DARREN M. POE Digital Producer ANDRA BARD Visual Effects Art Director RON GRESS CG Modeling & Lighting Leads JAY BARTON ANDY McGRATH WAISLER CG Modeling & Lighting ROGER BORELLI KOJI KURAMURA ERROL LANIER SIMON MADDOCKS RORY McLEISH HOWIE MUZIKA MARC PERRERA RANDY SHARP GAKU TADA ESDRAS VARAGNOLO AARON VEST BRYAN WHITAKER ANDY WILKOFF 3D Animation Lead ZACHARY TUCKER 3D Animation Artists ALADINO V. DEBERT SCOTT EDELSTEIN JON-MARC KORTSCH AARON McCOMAS CG Effects Animation Lead CHRIS Y. YANG CG Effects Animators DOUGLAS BLOOM MATT CORDNER DAVID R. DAVIES KEVIN GILLEN CODY HARRINGTON KEITH HUGGINS JOE JACKMAN JENS ZALZALA 3D Integration Leads NANCY ADAMS DAVID NIEDNAGEL 3D Integration Artists CHRIS DAWSON DAVID KRAUSE DEBI LYONS HEATHER SCHLENKER T.D. Leads JOHNNY GIBSON JASON IVERSEN T.D.'s MATT FAIRCLOUGH JONAH HALL RICHARD WARDLOW Lead Digital Compositors BRIAN BEGUN KEVIN BOUCHEZ ERIC BRUNEAU SONJA BURCHARD JONATHAN EGSTAD DAVID LAUER CHRISTINE LO LOU PECORA DONOVAN A. SCOTT Digital Compositors HEATHER DAVIS BAKER KRISTA BENSON R. CHRISTOPHER BIGGS GIMO CHANPHIANAMVONG BETSY COX-McPHERSON ROBYN CRANE-CAMPBELL SEAN DEVEREAUX BRYAN GRILL SAM EDWARDS KRISTIN JOHNSON MARK M. LARRANAGA DAVID LEBOVITZ DAVE LOCKWOOD MICHAEL MALONEY BRANDON McNAUGHTON ROBERT NEDERHORST WILL McCOY PERRI WAINWRIGHT ERIC WEINSCHENK Digital Matte Painters RONNIE BUSHAW JOHN PATRICK HART BRIAN RIPLEY DAVID SHWARTZ Digital Rotoscope / Paint Lead BYRON WERNER Digital Rotoscope / Paint Artists SOPHIA LO BILL SCHAEFFER CHRIS WOOD Visual Effects Editor HEATHER MORRISON Assistant Visual Effects Editor VAL KELLER Digital Imaging Supervisor JEFFREY KALMUS Color Grader TODD SARSFIELD Visual Effects Production Coordinator SARAH COATTS Assistant Visual Effects Coordinator EVANGELINE MONROY Digital Effects 3D Coordinator MICHELLE VIVIEN LEIGH Digital Effects 2D Coordinators TOM CLARY STEVE MELLON Walk-Through Coordinator AMY ADAMS Technical Assistant GARY SIELA Visual Effects Director of Photography ERIK NASH Miniature Supervisor ALAN FAUCHER Supervising Mechanical Engineer SCOTT SALSA Lead Pyro Technician JOE VISKOCIL Miniature Photography Manager LUKE SCULLY Miniature Crew Chiefs GEORGE STEVENS KEN SWENSON Miniature Crew DARRYL ANKA JAMES ANKA COREY BROWN GREG BRYANT GIOVANNI DULAY JOHN JOYCE JASON KAUFMAN FREDERICK OLLMAN JAMES PETERSON BRETT PHILLIPS J.D. SANDSAVER MIKE SCHAEFFER NICHOLAS SELDON SCOTT SHUTSKI RICHARD KING SLIFKA GEORGE TRIMMER TED VAN DOORN JOHN WARREN Mechanical Crew JOHN LISMAN ALAN RANDALL DOUG SHEMER RICHARD SOPER Pyro Technicians BOB AHMANSON TOM ZELL Visual Effects First Assistant Photographer A. J. RAITANO Visual Effects Second Assistant Photographer MARY SUSHINSKI Camera Technician MIKE MAY Electronics Engineer JOHN HIGBIE Visual Effects Chief Lighting Technician TONY ANDERSON Visual Effects Lead Grip BRIAN MARINCIC Visual Effects Assistant Lead Grip KIRK GREENBERG Visual Effects Lead Electrician DWAYNE LYON Miniature Rigger DENNIS HOERTER Visual Effects Grips DUSTIN AULT BRUCE BYALL Visual Effects Electricians DAVID CHASE JEFF ENNEKING DARREN LANGER Miniature Stage Manager JESSE J. CHISHOLM Visual Effects Accountant BEKKI MISIOROWSKI Visual Effects Production Assistant JESSE HARRIS Visual Effects Executive Producer NANCY BERNSTEIN Animatronic Data Effects by STEVE JOHNSON'S XFX GROUP Production Coordinator BOB NEWTON Art Director LENNIE MACDONALD Lead Effects Technician LEON LADERACH Effects Technicians BERNIE EICHHOLZ BRIAN SIPE Mold Technicians MATT SINGER BRIAN VAN DORN Mechanical Designer ENRIQUE BILSLAND Special Visual Effects by CIS HOLLYWOOD Executive Visual Effects Producer C. MARIE DAVIS Visual Effects Supervisor DR. KEN JONES Digital Compositing STEVE FONG GREG RAINOFF Digital System Manager KIT YOUNG Special Visual Effects by SYD DUTTON AND BILL TAYLOR, ASC OF ILLUSION ARTS, INC. Lead Matte Artist MICHAEL J. WASSEL Matte Artists KELVIN McILWAIN JUSTIN BRANDSTATER Lead Compositor DAVID S. WILLIAMS, JR. Producer CATHERINE SUDOLCAN 3-D Artist MICHAEL KORY Conceptual Advisor MARKUS TRAHAN Additional 3D Matte Elements RON THORTON JOHN TESKA PIERRE DROLET SHERRY HITCH Additional Optical Effects PACIFIC TITLE DIGITAL DIGISCOPE HOWARD ANDERSON COMPANY E-FILM Color Timer JIM PASSON Negative Cutter MARY NELSON-FRASER & ASSOCIATES Dolby Sound Consultant JIM WRIGHT Main Title Designer RICHARD ALLAN GREENBERG Soundtrack Available on VARÈSE SARABANDE CDs THEME FROM "STAR TREK: THE MOTION PICTURE" by Jerry Goldsmith THEME FROM "STAR TREK" TV SERIES Music by Alexander Courage "RIKER'S STRUT" by Mike Lang "BLUE SKIES" by Irving Berlin Performed by Brent Spiner Produced by Gordon Goodwin "CANCION Y DANZA No6" by Frederic Mompou Performed by Alicia de Larrocha Courtesy of RCA Victor Under license from BMG Special Products, Inc. Protruck Racing Vehicles Provided by PROTRUCK RACING ORGANIZATION, INC. Desert Racing Vehicles Provided by BAJA CONCEPTS, INC. Camera Cranes by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Camera Dollies Provided by J.L. FISHER, INC. The Producers wish to thank the following: ALTINEX, INC. CLARITY VISUAL SYSTEMS EIZO NANAO TECHNOLOGIES, INC. BELDEN, INC. AMERICAN POWER CONVERSIONS HITACHI KODAK Motion Picture Film (logo) Color by DELUXE Filmed in PANAVISION (logo) DOLBY DIGITAL In Selected Theaters (logo) DTS (logo)